Trial
by Lexxy2793
Summary: Logan moves to Forks in search of answers. Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed Lexxy2793 xx
1. Chapter 1

Trial

Summary: Logan moves to Forks in search of answers. Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed Lexxy2793 xx

A/N: As you read this, some of you may think that you have read this before and you may be correct. I am not copying someone else's work, I just used to be known as 'hope and fate' and this is one that I carried across. Please do review and leave ideas on how I can improve my work, I can't guarantee I'll listen but hey ho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the original characters but I would like to think that I own their personalities in this as most, if not all, are out of character.

Chapter One

Logan couldn't sleep. He had a weird dream, more like a memory, but he didn't know where it had come from, who the woman was or where it was. The same questions which he thought of every day now kept him awake at night. He quickly threw on some pants and made his way to the kitchen, passing the boy who sat in front of the TV, changing the channel every time he blinked. _Does that guy ever sleep_, he thought as he grabbed a beer from the secret fridge which was in the cellar, a place where none of the students were allowed to come. He opened it with his teeth, but before he could take a swig of it, he heard a knock on the door. It was such a faint knock that no one else would have been able to hear it. He sighed as he left the cellar and went to open the door, draining the bottle on the way.

He opened it and looked down to see a girl about eighteen standing there, her clothes barely covering her, and the skin that he could see was red from the blood that was coming out of wounds. Her lips moved but no sound came out and he was only just quick enough to catch the girl before she hit the floor as she collapsed, out cold. He shut the door with his foot and took the girl down the hallway, stepping on and breaking the bottle that he had just dropped and kicking Ororo's door as he went past. She was behind him in her nightgown as he placed the unconscious girl down on the bed.

Logan went to get the girl some clothes as Ororo took the near non-existent clothes off her. Ororo looked down and saw the severity of the girl's injuries. There were deep gashes across her face and thighs, as well as down her front and back, it looked like a wild animal had attacked her. Logan returned and stood staring at the wall as Ororo put the girl into some underwear, as careful as she could. The girl was conscious enough to take a breath in as the cloth slid accidentally across the gash on her abdomen. When Ororo had covered her nudity, they both cleaned her up. She let out a few more gasps as they applied antiseptic onto the wounds, but not once did she open her eyes.

After they had finished, they were going to place the nightgown on her, but thought against it. Logan carried the girl and took her to a room, leaving the nightgown at the end of the bed and gently placed the duvet over her body. Now that she was clean, Logan couldn't help but note that she was well defined, almost as much as he was, but it didn't make her look less feminine. He wasn't attracted to her in any way, but it struck odd that someone of this physique would get hurt this much. He left with another glance back at the mystery girl, where he saw her almost smile.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think Lexxy2793 xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girl awoke to the warm rays of sun that had fallen onto her face. She sat up, pushing the duvet off her at the same time. _God, I'm sore_, she thought as she looked down and saw the marks. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Her face had scratches across it and her belly had the same ones, bruises were starting to form on her breasts and bottom where her uncle had grabbed them. _I look a state_. She went over to the bed and put the nightgown on and left the room.

She found herself in a spacious corridor, with cool light wooden flooring under her bare feet and dark wooden panels lined the walls. She could hear voices and laughter coming from somewhere in the house, so she made her way down the corridor until she came to a staircase. The noise was louder here and sounded like it was coming from down stairs so she followed them. What she saw when she rounded the corner stunned her. The living room was full of kids, most likely all of them being mutants, of all ages and appearances and all of them were enjoying themselves. She walked over to the football table and leant against it and watched the boys play. It was as one of them was celebrating a win that he noticed her standing there.

"Hey there doll, come here and put this on, you're showing a bit." He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. _This thing weighs a tonne_, she thought as she looked down and realised that what he was saying was correct. The nightgown was slightly see-through, but where her cuts were healing, the moisture had soaked into it so it was even more see-through. She blushed as she pulled the jacket around her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he quickly gave her the once over and then shouted. "Hey Marie, you got any spare clothes." They watched as a young woman walked up to them and stood in front of them. She watched as the woman put her hands on her hips and pouted, flicking her white streak out of her face.

"And why would I do anything for you? Hi there sweetie, you will have to excuse him, he's a brute, I guess the clothes are for you sweet thing, come with me before class starts." (**A/N: I've gone with the country Rogue from the animated series rather than the film**).

The girl shot a bewildered look at the waving guy as she was dragged back up the stairs. The woman that she knew as Marie took her a couple of doors down from the room she was in and lead her inside. She looked around to see a southern chicks room, with pictures of ranches on her walls.

"Welcome to my humble abode, now you just take a seat and I'll rustle you up an outfit for class." She pushed the girl into a wicker chair and disappeared into a walk in closet, where she returned with a selection of clothes on her arms. "Now darlin' are you a girly girl or a tomboy." The girl looked up and laughed.

"No offense, but if you want me to wear that skirt you can shove it up your ass." Marie smiled, _I could get along with this gal_. She chucked the clothes on the bed and came back with another a bunch of clothes in her arms and boots in her hand.

"Now, do you mind if I go and get a guy to help me, he's my boyfriend so he won't do anything inappropriate I promise." She nods at Marie and then watches as she goes out, and hears her shouting Bobby as she went back down the hall. After about a five minute wait, they both re-enter, him carrying a red med kit. "He's just gonna sort out your wounds, that is) if you don't mind a mans touch."

"I'm gonna need help getting this off now that it has stuck to me and don't ask questions." They nodded as she shook the jacket off herself and stood up. "They still hurt so please be gentle. I may twat you if you catch them too many times." Marie laughed a little as they both peeled the garment off her body and then slipped it off over her head.

"Oh I'm sorry hun, I didn't realise that it had spread up to you underwear, Bobby turn around." She slapped him playfully on the back of the head when he moaned and she walked over to a chest of drawers and took out some under garments. "I know you said you weren't girly, but that doesn't mean you can't be sexy." She held up the black lace number and the girl whistled.

"Damn, I like those, where did you get them from? I want some." They shared a laugh as Marie helped her take the bra off. Before she replaced the underwear she cleaned up the healing moisture from her breasts and bottom.

"They look good on you, you can turn around now Bobby." He whistled when he saw her.

"If I wasn't with my soul mate, I would definitely jump your bones." This earned him a slap from his said soul mate. He took the swabs from Marie and cleaned up the wounds before wrapping bandages over them as best he could. "Hopefully this will stop it from soaking into your clothes." They thanked him before he left, saying that he would tell Gambit that they would be late.

Marie helped her into her new clothes and then led her to the classroom.


End file.
